


New and Familiar Feeling

by visionsoftokyo



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, mostly from eve's dad, no beta we die like men, the man named his coffee shop Been There Done That what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsoftokyo/pseuds/visionsoftokyo
Summary: Evangeline is stuck in a rut. Sure, it's not like her life is bad. She has a job in her retired father's passion-project coffee shop, she'll eventually find a teaching position, she has her own flat, things are going well. It just feels like something's missing.That all begins to change when a certain Harry Styles stops by Bean There, Done That for tea and scones.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Eve grumbled to herself as she got out of bed. Another day, another thousand cups of coffee. Her dad would probably tell her to just be happy it was a Wednesday, which was typically the slowest day of the week.

She shook her head and hopped in the shower. Already running late, she simply smudged some eyeliner on, added a coat of mascara, and a touch of her favorite liquid lipstick, NYX’s shade, Cannes. With some black jeans and a white and red striped cardigan, she was ready.

The coffee shop was just down the road from her apartment, thankfully.

“Eve! Scones are in the oven, I have to get Thea to school.”

“I’ve got it, Dad. Cara’s in today, right?”

He nodded, grabbing his jacket. “Love you, Princess.”

Eve rolled her eyes fondly.

***

“Cara, run back and check on those turnovers, would you?” Eve asked as she grabbed a roll of paper towels and a bottle of cleaner from under the counter. A man with two small children had just left, and there was quite the mess at their table.

She wrinkled her nose at the mess of smeared doughnut frosting and spilled juice.

_Could always be worse._

She sighed and began to get the bulk of the mess off before spraying the table down. She had just finished with the table when the bell on the door rang.

Eve glanced over her shoulder. Cara was still in the kitchen.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

“Take your time,” the customer said, his voice a deep, soothing timbre.

Eve finished with the table and hurried behind the counter. “Sorry ‘bout that, kids left to their own devices are a nightmare.”

He smiled. “‘S alright. What would you recommend?”

“Well, the orange cinnamon tea is quite good, especially with a vanilla scone, unless you’re a coffee person, then a hazelnut latte might be better.”

“The tea and scones sounds amazing, please.”

“Alright then, cash or card, Sir. And, can I get a name for that, please?”

“Card, and, erm, Harry.”

Eve nodded and finished up with the transaction. “Harry, Harry. Do I know you from somewhere? I’d swear I’ve seen you before.”

“Don’t think so, sorry.”

“Ah, well. Alright, I’ll have this right to you.”

Eve quickly set the tea to brew, and slipped into the kitchen to check on Cara.

“The turnovers… They, um. They got a bit burnt.”

“Cara,” Eve exclaimed upon seeing the blackened pastries. “How did you even… Alright, can you make a new batch?”

“Already on it, Love.”

Eve shook her head. “Did we go to school with a Harry?”

“Hairy what?”

“Not funny. We’ve got a customer whose name is Harry and he looks so familiar, but I just can’t place him.”

“See if you can get a picture.”

“That’s creepy!”

“Look, we need some shots of customers enjoying their various hot drinks and baked goods anyway. Ads and all that. Just ask.”

“Fine,” Eve muttered and stalked out of the kitchen. She carefully selected one of the vanilla scones from the display case and collected the tea.

“Here you are. And, if you wouldn’t mind, could I get a picture of you?”

He gave her an odd look.

“Oh, no, it’s, well, we’re trying to make some new ads for the news papers and, well, we’d like some pictures of customers. We may not even use your photo.”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. How do you want me to sit? Perhaps, let’s see,” he murmured, flinging his legs over the side of the wing-back chair in which he sat. “Maybe something dramatic? Or perhaps more reserved?” He drew himself into a more slouched position, holding the steaming mug close.

“I think maybe just sitting is fine. Maybe a shot looking at the camera and one looking out the window?”

He smiled, a big, goofy, toothy grin, and adjusted his position accordingly.

Eve took a few snapshots, thankful for her recent phone upgrade. The camera on this one was so much better.

“Perfect! Let me e-mail these to myself…” _And send them to Cara_ “There. Thank you again.”

“It’s not trouble- er, what did you say your name was?”

“Evangeline, but my friends call me Eve.”

“Very pretty name. Bit old-fashioned, but pretty.”

Eve shrugged. “My mum liked older names. My little sister’s Alethea.”

They chatted for a while, pleasant conversation about film and literature and the weather.

“Could I got your phone number? You seem like a wonderful person, and I’d like to, one day, be allowed to call you Eve,” Harry said, a hopeful look in his eye.

“Of course.” They exchanged phones and typed their numbers in.

“I’ll be sure to call you later, but I really have to go. Work, y’know?”

“Yeah. Talk to you later?”

“Of course.” He smiled and stood, waving as he left.

Once he was out of view of the windows, Cara burst out of the kitchen.

“Do you know who that was‽”

“No, I-”

“Harry bloody Styles! You have the phone number of actual fucking Harry Styles! Do you know how many people would _kill_ to be in your place right now?”

“Calm down, Cara. It’s not that big a deal. He’s probably deleted my number by now, anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Harry hadn’t deleted Evangeline’s number, nor had the number he’d given her been fake. In fact, he texted her that evening to say that he’d enjoyed talking to her, and ask if she would like to have supper tomorrow.

Eve had promptly called Cara, who had promptly come over and begun to grill her about the situation.

“So, it’s a date then?”

“I don’t really know. I suppose it’s a date, but maybe not a _date_ date,” Eve explained, picking at a loose thread on her sweater. “He just said he wanted to get to know eachother better over supper.”

“Well, do you at least know what you’re going to wear?”

Eve groaned and collapsed on her bed, shoving a pillow in her face.

“I’ll take that as a no. Hmm,” Cara began sorting through the closet. “Probably something simple. Nice, yet… Practical.”

“Mmph.”

“Exactly. Let’s see, this… Ooh, and pair that with it. When was the last time you even went on a date?”

“Um… Uni?”

“That’s right, that girl. Emily, wasn’t it? What ever happened to her?”

“Didn’t end well.”

Cara sighed. “You’re not helping. Try this on for me, would you?”

Eve relented, slipping on the lacey, sky-blue sundress that she’d picked up last year for a friend’s wedding.

“Here, just in case it gets cold.” Cara handed her a cream cardigan. She proceeded to stalk in circles around Eve, considering the outfit. “I like it.”

Eve shook her head. “You’re the expert. He’s picking me up from work at six.”

“Be careful, okay? I… I don’t want to imply you;re naive, but, well-”

“I can take care of myself, Cara. Trust me.”

*

Eve was just finishing up for the day when the door to the coffee shop opened. Six O'clock exactly, he was right on time.

“Hi,” she murmured, suddenly overcome with shyness. She couldn’t help it; he was smiling brightly, in dark blue skinny jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. “Just one second, gotta tell the boss I’m leaving.”

“Take your time.”

She smiled and ducked back into the kitchen. “Dad, he’s here.”

“Good luck!” he called from the back of the room, where he was kneading a large wad of some sort of dough.

Eve quickly tidied herself up before stepping back out.

“You look nice,” Harry said, pushing the door open.

“Thanks. I really don’t wear this dress enough, it’s pretty.” She did a little twirl.

He smiled. “I was thinking Chinese? There’s this little place down the street.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

*

“So,” Harry began. “What’s your favorite colour?”

They were playing twenty questions in an attempt to get to know each other.

“I don’t really have one. Maybe brown.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You can’t say brown. That’s not a real colour.”

“Yes it is,” Eve said, trying not to laugh. “How is it not a colour?”

“It’s like white or black. They’re colours but not… They aren’t _colour_ colours.”

“Fine. Green.”

“There you go.”

Eve smiled. “Alright, my turn. Why did you ask me to dinner?”

“Well, based on our conversation yesterday, you’re a very kind, genuine person, and you’re a wonderful conversationalist, and I wanted to get to know you better.”

“Funny, I had very similar thoughts about you.”

“Do you still think that?”

“Hmmm… I would say so.”

He blushed a bit at that. “It’s your turn, y’know.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose this isn’t so much a question for me. Well, it is, but it’s also to satisfy my nosy co-workers. Erm, is… Is this a date?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Well, I quite like you. I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to it being a date. Matter of fact, I think I’d rather like it if it was.”

He placed his hand on top of hers. “Well, that’s settled then. It’s a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies if this seems rushed, i've been incredibly busy with midterms this week and haven't had much of a chance to write :(

Eve was about ready to crawl out of her skin, she was so nervous. Harry was coming over for dinner today, and it would be the first time he'd actually been over to her flat for more than a few moments, though they’d been dating for several months.

She’d spent the whole morning tidying, even though there wasn’t a whole lot to be tidied. She’d even moved several plants into the bedroom, so as to avoid looking like a crazy plant lady. The last few hours had been spent cutting up a cantaloupe and perfecting the stroganoff. She was just about to brush her hair out and make herself presentable when the doorbell rang.

“Shit,” Eve mumbled, raking her fingers through her hair, hurrying to answer the door.

“Evie! Sorry, I’m a bit early, I guess I figured there’d be more traffic. I, er, I got you flowers,” Harry rambled, holding up a bouquet of red and white camellias and smilax.

“You didn’t have to do that. And don’t worry, I was running a bit behind.”

Harry smiled, letting her take his hand and lead him into the small flat.

“It’s not much, but it’s good enough for who it’s for,” Eve said.

“It’s lovely- What _is_ that?”

“Oh! That’s Bonnabelle, my cat.”

“Oh my god.”

Eve tried not to laugh as Harry got down so he was eye-level with the massive Maine Coon.

“She’s fourteen.”

“Is that old?”

“Look at her. She’s got three feet in the grave.”

“Oh, poor thing. Is she supposed to be… That large?”

“Maine Coons are one of the bigger breeds, but she’s a bit of a mutant, according to our vet.”

“I adore her.”

“Well, she certainly seems to like you. Come on, don’t want the food to get cold.”

*

After supper, they’d curled up on the sofa to watch what wound up being Grease.

“I have a complaint,” Harry murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Oliva Newton-John doesn’t have an Australian accent.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “She’s Australian though.”

“She’s English, she was just raised in Australia, but that’s beside the point. Sandy’s supposed to have an Australian accent.”

Eve turned to face him.

“What?”

“I don’t know. You’re exasperating.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” he teased.

She turned bright red. “Well, I- er, I mean, I-”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no, it’s okay, I just read into things too much.” Eve sank down.

“I mean, I _do_ love you.”

She looked up at him. “I love you too.”

He smiled softly, taking her in. Wavy, strawberry-blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail, big blue eyes, vulnerable in that moment, the dusting of freckles over her body, like cinnamon shaken onto toast.

She kissed him then. Gentle and sweet, his hand cupping her face, her fingers locked behind his neck. His lips tasted like cantaloupe and minty lip balm and she was fairly certain her heart stopped beating for a moment.

Harry sighed contentedly. “I was hoping you’d do that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this week's chapter being so short, but we've just found out that we're going to be able to move within the next week so my writing time has been cut a bit short due to packing. But, I can promise that next week's chapter will more than make up for it!  
> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

“Evie?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“A scalp.”

Harry groaned, but continued running her fingers through her hair.

They were laying on Harry’s bed, having a nice, quiet Sunday together, since Eve had the day off.

“Sorry.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “‘S alright. How would you feel about coming to a family dinner of sorts? My mum really wants to meet you.”

Eve glanced up at him. “I dunno. I- What if they don’t like me?”

Harry tried to hold back a laugh. “Baby, I don’t think anyone could not like you.”

She shook her head. “Alright.”

*

“Nervous?”

Eve smoothed out her cardigan for what must have been the eight hundredth time.

“No, not at all.”

Harry smiled, taking her hand and knocking on the door, though he didn’t wait for anyone to answer.

“We’re in the kitchen!”

“Didn’t Mum tell you not to yell in the house?”

The younger of the two women at the table smiled in that particular way that younger sisters do. “You must be Eve, I’m Gemma,” she said, standing and eagerly shaking Eve’s hand.

“She’s the nice one,” Harry muttered. “And this is our mother, Anne.”

“Lovely to meet you, Eve. Harry seems to think very highly of you, you know.”

“I knew there had to be a reason he was keeping me around.” Eve laughed awkwardly. “I, er. Sorry.”

Anne smiled. “I think you’re going to fit in splendidly.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?"

"Mmph?"

Eve suppressed a laugh. "Dad called, the café's closed today, some sort of plumbing issue. He's waiting on the repairman, he wants to know if we can take Thea to school."

"'Course."

Eve shook her head. "'S fine, Dad. Mhmm. We'll get her there on time, don't worry. Love you too. Bye." She dropped her phone on the bed.

“I’ve never met your sister.”

“She’s… Well, she’s an eleven-year-old. A bit dramatic, y’know.”

He nodded solemnly. “Come on then.”

*

“Hey, Eve.”

“Althea, this is Harry, he-”

“Yeah, your boyfriend. Sorry,” Althea turned to Harry. “All she does is talk about you.”

Eve blushed. “Well, I- Are you ready?”

“Just need my bag.”

With that, the younger girl ran off.

“Sorry about that,” Eve sighed.

“It’s fine, she seems sweet.”

“I try…”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry. Y’know how I told you that my mum died when I was younger?”

He nodded.

“Well, she died when Thea was born. Toxemia, somehow they didn’t catch it, though Mum and Dad were older than most parents when _I_ was born, so I suppose that has something to do with it. Dad was working full time, so I did a lot of the actual parenting for her. Dad and I didn’t get along for a while because of it, but we’ve made amends.”

“How old were you?”

“Eleven, same age she is now. It was hard for me and my dad. I’m glad that we’re all where we are now, but I really do wish that I could’ve had the chance to have the teenage years that she’ll have.”

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what to say.

*

They were back at Eve’s flat by half-past-seven, and quickly resumed the position from last night. That is, finishing the romcom they’d both fallen asleep to.

Harry gently pulled her into his lap. “Are you aware of how beautiful you are?”

“Shut up.”

He smirked.

“Oh for fucks sake. Don’t even say it.”

“Ma-”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Happy?”

“Maybe.”

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him again, this time a bit more fervently. His hands found their way to her waist, under her shirt, all over her body. She tugged at the hem of his sweater, giggling when he pulled away to take it off.

“God. I want you.”

It was his turn to blush. He quickly turned his attention to her neck.

“Har, _please_ ,” She whimpered.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know, just- Fuck!”

He smiled against her collarbone, where he’d just discovered she was particularly sensitive. “I think I can manage that.”

Eve soon found herself spread out on the bed, Harry between her legs.

“Are you sure you want this?”

She nodded.

“Hey, talk to me.”

“Yes. Yes, just do something, please.”

He smiled, settling onto his stomach before gently licking at her entrance. He quickly found a rhythm that worked for her, licking and sucking so that her toes curled and she buried her hands in his hair, pulling gently as any running commentary she might have kept up dissolved into senseless rambling.

“Oh my god, Harry. I- I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop, please, I- Fuck!”

He scooted up, kissing her again, one hand finding her breast.

“Please fuck me.”

“I don’t have a-”

“I’m on the pill and there are condoms in the drawer,” Eve said, slightly impatient.

He quickly found the box of condoms and rolled one on, giving himself a few cursory strokes before pushing in. His mind was immediately swimming. She was warm and soft and just so damn perfect, he really could have just stayed there forever, buried in her, holding her hand, sucking on her neck and collarbone, but, oh, she was impatient.

“Har, _please_.”

He snapped to attention again, testing a few motions.

It didn’t take long before she was cumming again, and he wasn’t long after.


End file.
